


Away From the World

by captainkatieb



Series: The Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkatieb/pseuds/captainkatieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Sunday morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This got me out of a place of writer's block. Thanks [illneverstopsayingyourname](http://illneverstopsayingyourname.tumblr.com) for the prompt.

It’s warm when Chris wakes up. That type of warm that is borderline on unbearable but is too comforting to want to do anything about. He shifts, trying to get closer to the warmth. An arm reaches out to pull him closer. Chris smiles softly and turns over, snaking a hand up and onto Zach’s chest. Zach’s here. Chris hums contentedly.

Zach’s still asleep. Or mostly asleep. Zach caught the red eye the day before, and they were up late last night.

“You’re preening, Pine,” Zach says softly, his chest rumbling with the vibrations.

Chris laughs, not letting it get to him. Nothing could get to him today. It’s a Sunday, he has Zach, and they have no responsibilities to be anywhere except this bed. Of course, they will probably venture out at some point. Zach will need coffee and Chris wants pastries. But that can wait.

“Morning,” he replies softly. “Sleep well?”

“Mmm. You could say that. I was too exhausted to do anything else.” Zach opens his eyes at that, running a hand up and down Chris’ back. Chris smiles fondly at the memory. Even though they’ve done this what seems like a million times before, Chris still treasures it. He’s sore, delightfully so, but he wouldn’t change anything.

Chris leans up to steal a kiss, pressing their mouths together softly. They lie their, kissing lazily for a while. Zach draws back, flopping back down. Chris likes seeing him like this. Hair rumpled from sleep, pillow creases down his cheek. Seeing Zach as he wakes up and before he can put together the layers that make him ‘Zachary Quinto’. There’s a vulnerability here, a layer that Chris didn’t think he would ever get past. Zach’s gentle when he is like this.

They actually stay there well into the morning. Zach drifting in and out of sleep while Chris digs out his sketchbook, doodling whatever comes to mind. There’s an embarrassingly large amount of Zach sketches, and if Katie ever got her hands on this he could just imagine the jokes he would be subject to for the next millennia. Zach’s and interesting study. Chris is lost in his sketching, not realising that Zach had woken up properly and was watching Chris work.

“Can I see it?” Zach asks.

Chris jumps, blushing. “Uh, you don’t…it’s not…it’s just a sketch.” He scratches behind his ear, accidently streaking his cheek with pen. “Aww, shit.”

Zach chuckles. “Christopher. Please may I see it?”

Chris clutches it closer. “Can I show you a different one?”

Zach sits up, reaching out a hand to run through Chris’ hand. He’s smiling. “I want to see this one.” He leans forward, placing a kiss just below Chris’ mouth. He kisses down, lingering on the pulse point on Chris’ neck. His breath hitches. Zach smiles into Chris’ skin. He kisses him properly then, slotting their mouths together and using his hand on the back of Chris’ neck to keep him there. Chris sighs into the kiss, relaxing.

“Aha!” Zach breaks away with delight, grabbing Chris’ book from his hand.

“What-..” Chris blinks. He blinks again, realising. “Oh…fuck you Quinto. Fuck you.”

Zach laughs, flicking through the sketchbook, stopping on the page Chris was working on. He goes quiet at that, looking at it intently. Chris holds his breath.

“Can I keep it?” Zach eventually asks.

“Uh, yeah. I mean. It’s not that good. It’s not finished. I could do a better one-” He’s interrupted by Zach placing a hand over his mouth.

“I want this one.”

“Oh. Okay then.” Chris grins stupidly. He realises he probably looks like an idiot but can’t bring himself to care.

Zach shakes his head fondly. “Come on Picasso. Shower and then Lamill. I want coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://captainkatieb.tumblr.com).


End file.
